zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toon Link/Super Smash Bros.
Dazuro, if you care, the alternate costume is not a reference to all 2D appearances, only the first two games. Take a look at the picture: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/6/6e/Alt-toonlink.jpg Now visit this site for Links throughout the series: http://wiiconsumer.files.wordpress.com/2008/08/evolution-of-link1.jpg SmashWiki also confirms it to be based off of the first two games here. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Look at the official art. LTTP, LA, OOA, and OOS all have the same costume as Z1 and Z2. SmashWiki is not always right. Sprites are limited by color and pixel limits. Look at the very official art we have on this exact wiki and you'll see that every 2D link prior to MC wears the brown sleeved variant of the tunic. The yellow rim to his cap is present in all of them, too. It's not just a reference to the first two games. Dazuro (talk) 20:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) However, in-game, he does not have brown hair in any games but the first two. In-game from A Link to the Past, he has pinkish hair, for example. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Canonically Link does not have pink hair. Again, console limitations. Also, even your source acknowledges that it's based on "earlier Links, such as Zelda and Zelda II". It does not exclusively name the first two games, because doing so would be inaccurate. Dazuro (talk) 20:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Canonically Link does not have brown hair, except for the first two games. I'm talking in-game, because that's what all of this is. Why would Nintendo base Toon Link's appearance off of artwork for games? They did it based off of something people would recognize: his in-game appearances. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What the heck? Art in the older games trumps in-game appearances. Always has. They couldn't always depict things properly with the NES hardware. Unless you're trying to argue that he also canonically has no sclera in his eyes? Yes, they would base it off artwork. That's how they always did it. That's what's on the boxart, manuals, opening and ending cutscenes... And either way, Z1/Z2 Link didn't have the swirly belt-buckle. Nitpicking? So are you. Fact is, the designs aren't exact. Ganondorf's OOT costume isn't very accurate either. And Wolf's costume is a complete composite nothing like any of the other games had. Yes, TL's costume is likely based off the NES one, since Samus, Zelda, and Mario got NES palettes as well. But it would be factually incorrect to say that the design only appeared in those two games. Dazuro (talk) 20:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Whatever, I'm not going to argue. You've reworded the sentence into something I agree with, so I'm done. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) debute um it says he debuted on SSBB but toon link debuted in wind waker, Right. I would change it but im on a PSP. By the precucers, ever since I have been here, I been wrong, Sorry. This never happens at Halopedia or Sonic WikiOh and I like your signature {{Noname the hero|text= 04:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Age Where does the age here come from? Trophy information?--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it comes from trophy information. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Arrows and Per this talk page, should the arrows on this page be changed to the →, ↑, and ↓? Or should the arrows on the Tingle Times page be changed to match these arrows? Also, regardless of whether or not we should change the arrows, I feel that it should be changed from B: Hero's Bow ►B: Boomerang ▲B: Spin Attack ▼B: Bomb which shows up as B: Hero's Bow ►B: Boomerang ▲B: Spin Attack ▼B: Bomb to :B: Hero's Bow :►B: Boomerang :▲B: Spin Attack :▼B: Bomb so that it looks like :B: Hero's Bow :►B: Boomerang :▲B: Spin Attack :▼B: Bomb Sorry for rambling, just something I noticed when undoing an edit. – ''Jäzz '' 00:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think I like the ↑ style arrows in general for several reasons: 1) I'm pretty sure I (and probably many people) can't make the ▲ style arrows without finding them on the wiki and copying/pasting (I wanted to make a left triangle arrow further down this post and there was nothing I could do about it. I know a lot of people will have to find/copy/paste with the other arrows anyway if they don't memorize the code, but I'd rather us use code than weird special characters.). 2) I think the ↑ arrows would be a better standard, because ▲ might look like a Triforce or ►/▼ might just look like a triangle if the context isn't clear, while → is clearly an arrow pointing. 3) In the case of the Tingle page and other similar cases, I think if I remember right that → looks a lot more like the arrow shown in game. 4) → just looks clearer and nicer to me in general, it doesn't have the excessively bolded look of ► solid ▲ black ▼ triangles. Admit it, your eyes were drawn to all the ▲s in my post, and it was kind of distracting, whereas the ↑s didn't bother you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Kicking this to get more than one response. Is it cool if we go through with this? – ''Jäzz '' 03:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I deem this cool to do Oni Link 10:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC)